narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanako Uchiha
Hanako Uchiha (''うちは花子, ''Uchiha Hanako) ''is a shinobi from Konohagakure, member of the Uchiha Clan, and later of the Organization Akatsuki. Background Nanami Uchiha, married to Rento Senju, had a child who everyone hoped would have both Uchiha and Senju abilities. But it turned out that Kaoru, Nanami's son, owned only the Uchiha's kekkei genkai: the Sharingan, although he possessed a very strong chakra. The Uchiha clan, now interested in someone who may inherit this unusual abilities, waited for another generation -Yusuke's- but were disappointed to find again that the dominant gene was again the Uchiha. They lost definitely all hope after Yusuke and Akira's first daughter was born. Hikari's chakra was mainly Uchiha, and Danzo thought that the Senju gene was already lost. But everything changed when he sensed an unusual chakra in Akira's unborn child. Before Hanako's birth, her father Yusuke was already worried about Danzo who threatened him to take her away from him because of her unusual chakra. She's the first Uchiha born with both Uchiha and Senju abilities. When she was 5 years old, Danzo tried to make her join to his organization: the Anbu's "Root " but she refused because she didn't want to leave her family behind. She awakened her Sharingan at this age after an encounter with a strange masked man. After this she convinced her father to train her and finally entered to the Ninja Academy. She graduated two years later at the age of 7 and was put into team 4 with other two classmates her age: Kazuki Mitokado and Takeshi Komatsu. After the death of her father, Shisui Uchiha became her new teacher of the clan jutsus and the one to train her for the Chūnin Exams. She was promoted to Chūnin along with Hiroki Daishi and Itachi Uchiha. Meanwhile, she was also trained in secret by the fearful Madara Uchiha whom she found thanks to the masked man. After his death, Hanako promised that she would watch over Obito and his Eye of the Moon Plan. Three years later occured the Uchiha Clan Massacre in which Hanako lost her family that was left with the exception of Ryusuke and Hayato, her younger twin brothers, who were in the care of one her mother's friends before the massacre took place. She survived because the masked man, who was the responsible of killing her mother and sister, thought it would be interesting to watch how powerful the very-known Uchiha who possessed both Uchiha and Senju chakra could become. So, instead, he left her alive though severely injured. At the age of 13, 3 years after the massacre, she was promoted to Jōnin. At that same time, she was hired along with her team to go to a mission to deliver a scroll to the Tsuchikage but they were ambushed by some S-rank rogues in their way. Both her teammates, Kazuki and Takeshi, died in that mission trying to protect Hanako as she ran away with the scroll so the ninjas couldn't lay their hands on it. After that day, she believed that for her it was better to work alone, and she only accepted A-rank and S-rank solo missions. Personality Before the death of her father Yusuke, Hanako used to be an immature kid who never took anything seriously, and would always like to play ninja. Although, that changed later when she went on a mission and found herself in the edge between life and death. Her way of seeing things changed abruptly and the sweet child who loved playing mission games died in the darkness of her past. She turned into a girl who rarely socialized with other people, and became mostly arrogant and stubborn. Although, she acted like her real self when she was with people whom she appreciated a lot and had confidence enough to let them know her other side she hides. She is a caring and protective person, mostly with her friends. Her main wish is to become powerful enough to be able to protect those important for her. Even though she is friends with Itachi and is aware of his pacifist attitude, unlike him, Hanako loves to battle, especially against powerful shinobi. After the clan massacre, she became almost emotionless. The only emotion she showed was her love to battle. This aggravated when she lost her best friends and comrades, Kazuki Mitokado and Takeshi Komatsu. She believes in peace, but she is into the idea that a peaceful world would be too boring. When she joined the Akatsuki, she mostly had a peaceful attitude but acted coldly around the rest of the Akatsuki members, especially around Itachi and Tobi. Appearance At the age of 7, she wore a net shirt and over it a red shirt with short sleeves and V.neck. She had a gray waist band around her waist in which she tied her tool bag and her weapon belt. She also had black thighs that reached over her knee and around her right thigh she had bandages and her kunai holder. She wore black ninja sandals. In her left hand she had a black finger less glove, and a heater on her right elbow. Abilities Hanako was born a prodigy, with an exceptional chakra that granted her exceptional prowess. She graduated in just two years from the academy due to her talent at battling and her intelligence, being at the top of her class. She's famous due to her chakra and her ability in dōjutsu. She is believed to be one of the most gifted shinobi in the Uchiha clan. Kekkei Genkai '''Dōjutsu' Sharingan She first awoke her Sharingan at the age of 5, after an enounter with Obito Uchiha in which she was left badly injured. She trained it with her father until she had it full developed on the third stage at the age of 7. She mastered its use in Genjutsu, being able to fool her teacher in the academy and even Shisui to catch in a game of 'hide and seek'. Like Kakashi Hatake, she also uses her Sharingan to copy jutsus that she thinks could be useful in the future. Like the rest of the Sharingan users, she is able to predict her opponent's movements and attacks prior to their action. She can also see her opponent's chakra level, which becomes useful when she needs to differ between clones and the original person. Mangekyō Sharingan She awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan after she withfather's death in a mission to get a scroll that Iwagakure ninjas stole, in a town in between the borders of the two villages, at the age of seven, shortly after fully maturing her normal Sharingan. It took her nearly three years to master it with the help of Shisui and her sister Hikari. With it, she has the ability to switch places with objects and people around her in a 50 meter ratio. Status Part I In progress... Part II in progress... Quotes (To Hyori on their first encounter) “I think it’s time to go back to reality.” (To Ibiki) “That’s fine by me. Then all I have to do is win on your own game. The people that are sitting in this moment, in this classroom, are here with a purpose. You are just an obstacle that we’re willing to overcome. I am here with a purpose, and I’m certainly not backing up!” (To Kakashi) “The Uchiha tend to honor their deaths in a different manner than the rest of the village does. The names of the Uchiha on the stone are there because someone not from the Uchiha thought that they should be there, because they were heroes to them.” (To Itachi) “You will never pin me again. You might as well enjoy the feeling of superiority you have right now. It must be overwhelming.” Trivia *She shares her birthday with Orochimaru. *Her name means "daughter of the flower". *Her Mangekyō Sharingan resembles a flower, to which she referred to as the "Flower of Death". Reference Story ''A Lethal Weapon ''from ''Zaria Knox '' Link to story: http://www.wattpad.com/story/19007856-a-lethal-weapon-a-naruto-fanfiction Category:DRAFT